


Blackmail

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mirajane knows all the guild secrets, and uses them to her advantage.  Much to Mest's dismay.





	Blackmail

"I've done a lot of dumb stuff, and I've forgotten a lot, but I think I'd remember that!"

Mirajane raised a delicate eyebrow at that. "Oh?" she inquired, something in her tone and posture declaring something very different than what had actually passed her lips. It said to Mest, "Challenge accepted."

He swallowed thickly; he could call this bluff. She was bluffing, right? She had to be. There was no possible way she-

"Then… what is this?" The barmaid produced an old photograph from thin air, held up between two fingers in a trick undoubtedly picked up from Cana at some point.

Mest squeaked and swiped at the photographic evidence of what was apparently his shame. A shame he still did not remember in the slightest but there it was. Undeniable proof.

"Not so fast!" Mirajane giggled, the photograph vanishing. "If you want this, you're going to have to work for it."

Resigned to his fate as errand boy for the indeterminable future, Mest hung his head and sighed. "That's the only copy, right?"

"…Sure it is."

That did not sound promising to him, but it wasn't as if he had any other recourse. "Fine. I owe you. One favor per photograph, only!"

A smile as sweet as it was cruel spread across Mirajane's angelic visage. "Sounds perfectly fair to me!"

Oh she had boxes and boxes full of these stored away. Who knew Mest would be so sensitive over simple photographs of his younger self?

Even if they did show off his lustrous, canary yellow mowhawk he'd sported at the time (and there were a number of photographs, too, of its inevitable destruction via Natsu's fire breath - prompting the dejected mage's switch to a shaved hairstyle for the next decade).

This was the best find she'd made yet amongst the guild's old archives.


End file.
